


黏人

by OceanofJade



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanofJade/pseuds/OceanofJade





	黏人

李司令派人去给小儿子送新衣裳的时候，小少爷本人正窝在绸庄李家的少当家身子底下哼唧。  
彼时李少当家的插着小少爷的穴，里头湿湿软软，缠得挺紧。他忍不住，没等李敏亨适应好便开始顶。  
恰好屋外头的小仆人叩房门，小少爷给吓得一抖，缩着肩膀，五根葱白手指抓了一把身上人的后背，小声催道：“有人叫门，你快停一停！”  
李帝努被外人打扰了兴致，心里不乐意，直接当没听见李敏亨的话，继续扣着对方的细腰往人腿根儿撞。他身上还盖了棉被，藏蓝底儿的被褥遮住了两人嵌合的身体。被子里面热烘烘的全是春气，李敏亨就在他怀里躺着，大眼睛里含了两汪小清泉，此时嗔怒着往眼眶外头冒泪珠子。  
“你别……先别插啦……这样我，我应不了门……”他说着，去推李帝努结实的胸膛，怎么都推不开，下面被男人钳得牢牢的，越挣扎，后头被操得越狠。  
李帝努压根儿没把屋外的人当回事儿，依旧又深又重地干小少爷，见人急出眼泪了，亲一亲鼻尖儿，低声说：“乖乖，随便把他支走就行，嗯？”  
李敏亨心想：我都叫你插得想哭了，还怎么跟人家说话？但外面的小仆人喊了一声又一声，眼看着就要破门而入，李敏亨再害怕也不能让人抓个现形，于是提着一口气，勉强稳住了声音应了一下。  
“少爷，司令叫我给您送新褂子来。我给您换上，看合不合身，成吗？”外头的人说。  
李敏亨瞅了一眼刚才被李帝努扯下来扔到炕头上的褂子，想起这件还是上个礼拜新做出来的都落得这个下场，再来一百件儿新褂子也得让李帝努扒干净。  
“哦，不用了，明儿再试吧，我，我睡了！”  
李敏亨话音未落，伏在他身上的李帝努低低地嗤笑一声，忽然凑过来咬他耳朵。李敏亨那对软若无骨的耳朵被男人含在嘴里来回吮咬，湿暖的舌头粘乎乎地舔他耳廓，连肉肉的耳垂也被上下牙齿衔着磨。李帝努把小少爷舔得腿软，笑他：“你还想睡呢？”  
要不李敏亨他爹说做生意的蔫儿坏呢，欺负人还倒打一耙。他想骂，却被撩拨得说不出话来，只能软着脚在被子里踹了李帝努几下，暗示对方别瞎闹。  
屋外的人回他说明早来给他试衣服，还嘱咐说司令传话让少爷早点儿休息，交代完便走了。  
人一走，李帝努立马变本加厉地折腾小少爷。小少爷的腰精瘦纤细，两手一握，跟春天里掐柳枝儿似的轻巧。他卡着小少爷的腰，胯下放肆地抽插，直直地往最里面操，自己坚实的小腹磨蹭着少爷的性器，没动几下就被它前端吐出来的春水儿沾湿了。  
李敏亨被人按着身子操，背上脸上脖子上浮了一层细汗，带了点儿李帝努给他抹的脂粉膏的甜香味儿，跟姑娘家的香粉袋儿破了一般，香味儿随着急促的喘息扑到李帝努脖颈间，只消片刻便填满了被子里的每一处空隙。他给这香气熏得眯瞪，也说不清是穴里头李帝努的物什插得他发晕，还是叫李帝努身上那股子野性逼得有点儿发了春，只觉得穴里头的舒爽劲儿一股脑儿地跑到后脑根儿，酸酸麻麻，心里也涨涨的，忍不住想哼唧两声，后面也绞紧了，往里面那处快活地方吞。  
小少爷这副骚情模样让李帝努看了直乐，逗人家：“你看你浪得，像个司令家的少爷么。”  
李敏亨搂着男人的脖子，不搭理对方。他底下让人操得软乎乎的，起初还能夹一夹男人的东西，这会儿李帝努边干他边说荤话，他里面被搅得湿烂，脑袋也臊得转不动了，只委屈着埋头在李帝努的肩窝，两排细细的圆牙报复似的啃咬男人紧实的皮肉。他本身长得就不如李少当家的壮，如此这般缩在人家身子下面叫喘着咬人，更是比那受了教训的猫还招人怜爱。  
李帝努看着心里喜欢得不行，恨不得翻来覆去地把小少爷操得连咬人的力气都没有，只是嘴上仍然不放过人家。  
“乖，我觉着你可不像司令家的少爷呢，跟爷说说，你是谁家的娇宝贝儿啊？”  
小少爷虽然动情起来也不愿记起自己是司令家的儿子，懒得去想那些军校战场枪杆子的东西，但被李帝努逗弄着也真觉得不好意思，支支吾吾摇头晃脑地半天没反应过来该说什么是好。李帝努不耐烦地狠插了几下，才把小少爷的言语给唤回来。  
情人儿的润红嘴唇黏人地吻到李少当家的脸上，伸出舌尖儿来，腻歪地顺着男人的脸颊舔到下巴，小声淫叫的空档断断续续地回男人的话：  
“我是……唔……我是李家大少…大少的…少奶奶……呜呜呜…快，快点儿…”  
小少爷平日里最烦李帝努叫他“大少奶奶”，他一男人，叫什么少奶奶？但欢好的时候可不一样。正经严肃的李司令家的小少爷被扒光了，按炕上操舒服了，一张嘴什么称呼都能叫出来。李帝努就爱他这样没原则，被哄得开心了，操人的力气倒是又多起来，边亲边干，把李敏亨插得整个人软成一滩春水，呻吟声也柔柔的，比刚才的猫叫动静轻快了不少，一听就是下头得趣了，享受着呢。  
“少奶奶”都乖成这样了，李大少自然愉悦得很，温温柔柔地抱着李敏亨又做了会儿，最后出精的时候把小少爷下面灌得满满当当，让人含都含不紧，穴里的白精直往外流。  
李敏亨不知什么时候也射完了，瘫在被褥里愣神儿。过了一会儿，李敏亨琢磨着时间，该是李帝努回去的点儿了，便催对方快穿好衣服回家去。  
李帝努暗嘲自己像个跟少妇偷情的野汉子，操个人都仿佛做贼。冷着脸穿戴整齐后戳了窗户纸看外头没人，打算开了屋门离开，又被小少爷拽住了。  
“你什么时候再来啊？”  
这是舍不得他呢。李帝努笑了，掐了掐小少爷嫩出水儿的脸蛋儿。  
“少奶奶叫我什么时候来，我便什么时候来，随叫随到。”


End file.
